


Just Because

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you can touch it doesn't mean it's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

_Just because you can touch it doesn't mean it's real._

That's something Leon learned the hard way. He'd spent two years around D and his murderous pets, and people who would swear blind that the monster fish they bought was the spitting image of their wife. Or hell, _was_ their wife.

_Just because you can touch it doesn't mean it's real._

Being able to ruffle the kid's hair didn't stop it being a red setter puppy. Being able to pick Pon-chan up and feel silk and ribbons didn't stop her being a racoon.

_Just because you can touch it doesn't mean it's real._

He can't really get rid of the thought, even now, with D plastered to the bed beneath him, his mouth hot and wet and his body solid –

_Just because you can touch it –_

Even with D's too-long nails raking down his back and drawing blood, even with his teeth sinking into Leon's shoulder as Leon grinds their hips together –

_Just because you can –_

Even with his hand wrapped around D's fucking _cock,_ with D shaking and gasping and sobbing "Mister Detective" and "Please" and "Leon" or strangled words in Chinese –

_It doesn't mean it's real._

The body sprawled out on the bed beneath him, warm and languid and pressing dazedly apologetic kisses against his jaw didn't prove that any of this was real.

It didn't prove that it wasn't, either.


End file.
